


Once a Year

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-11
Updated: 2001-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day at the 27th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Year

February fourteenth. The squad room is draped in sagging red crepe paper, much to Lieutenant Welsh's very vocal disgust.

Fraser is carefully oblivious. The crepe paper looks washed-out and tawdry beside his blood-red serge.

Frannie sends herself flowers, and stares morosely at Fraser.

Dief has to be rescued from the lure of unguarded chocolate kisses. "You should know better than that!" Fraser scolds.

Ray, pale untanned skin banding the finger where his wedding ring used to be, shrugs philosophically and adds a handful of cinnamon hearts to his coffee.

Then he goes home and turns Stella's picture to face the wall.


End file.
